Turning Page
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: What i think should have happened after damon rescued elena from almost killing herslef. Lemon!


_Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't written any new stories! Please forgive me! Well my excuse is that I wanted to wait to post new stories until I had a beta but no one I have asked will do it. So if you guys really love me, you will help me find a beta. I don't need someone that is perfect with grammar and spelling, I just want someone to read my stuff to make sure it's worth posting. Also I am taking request starting now. Anything you want related to the following: Buffy, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Harry Potter, and the Avengers. _

_Well this story came to me while I heard this song after I watched the latest episode of TVD. I know it's a song from Twilight but it's perfect. Listen to it while reading my story. Oh and the story is about what I think should have happened after Damon rescued Elena from Wickery Bridge. Basically Damon's pov from saving Elena, Elena's from when she wakes up in her room and admits her feelings to Damon. She breaks up with Stefan. Then of course Damon and Elena have sex__ haha. _

_I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries or the characters, only this story plot! Enjoy, this is for all my fans as a sorry for not posting in a while._

_Song link: watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us&safe=active_

Turning Page

Damon's POV

According to my brother, Elena would listen to me. I don't know why she would because she hasn't before. But still someone had to help and my stupid brother is too helpless when it comes to actually saving Elena himself, without any help.

Instead of jumping into my car, I decided to run as fast as possible to Elena. I knew where she was, I could just sense her. And plus she would want to be dramatic and end her life where it had almost ended once and had ended the second time. Three times's the charm.

When I reached Wickery Bridge, Elena was shaking. And she was talking to herself, damn hallucinations are a bitch! "Elena?" I spoke slowly and calmly hoping to not scare her.

She instantly turned and faced me, "Damon?" she had tear streaks down her face, she looked confused. Then she gasped and turned back to her hallucination. She took one look in that direction and sighed. Shaking her head, she turned to me. "Hhhow did you find me?"

I took careful steps towards her, "Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third time's the charm?" I smirked lightly. We stood there for a second. I had a bad feeling she was planning something.

"You were right Damon, "she took a deep breath, "vampires kill people." I looked into her serious eyes wondering where she was going with all of this. "Stefan was right too. "She shook her head and turned away from his gaze. "I can't live with myself."

She needed me to talk to her forcefully, in a way so she would quit talking about this rambling mess of guilt she feels from killing one person. And that dude deserved it! I took some more steps towards her. "Look at you, being all the glass is half empty." She is sounding just like Stefan, all mopy and depressing. "Let's go talk about this before you do something stupid." And I had a real good feeling she was about to do something very, very stupid. "Ok?" I was almost next to her now.

Then she turned and looked at me. It was like she hadn't been listening to me at all…great. She nodded her head for some reason, and looked back towards the sun rise. What was she doing? I scanned her body trying to find some sort of clue and then I realized her ring was gone.

"Where's your ring?" No response. "Where's your ring Elena?" I said forcefully, feeling my concern rise. "We need to get you inside." Her head was turning between me and some invisible being. I had to get through to her. "What you're going through is a curse...We know how to break it, we just have to get you inside!" I was very close to yelling. I was so worried; if she dies I don't know what I will do.

She was shaking, and breathing deeply. She was so confused and scared. She had no sense of reality it seemed. I looked over to see the sun was rising fast I had to get her now. I sped over to intending on grabbing her but she moved to where I was previously standing. "Damnit Elena!" What am I supposed to do now!

I stood there trying to think of some sort of plan when all of a sudden she blinked a couple of times and her facial expression calmed. Baby bro came through after all. "He's gone." She simply stated, she still looked confused, but not crazy-hallucinating confused.

"It's ok." I was so relieved, I just want to pick her up and…I heard a sizzling noise. Shit the sun, I forgot all about the big problem. Her hands began to blister and burn along with her face. Her breathing got heavy. "Damon?" I could hear her pain in her voice. So I did the only thing I could think of: I sped over to her and grabbed her, pulling her over the bridge into the water with me.

I took her thin body and pulled her behind me I swam over to the river bank, to the shadiest place. I pulled my shirt off and covered her face as I stood in the shallow water. I walked as fast as I could to the nearest tree.

I sat her body down carefully. I moved her hair from her face, "Elena hold on a second I have to get your ring. Don't move." I kissed her cold, wet forehead before diving into the river. I hate swimming. How many times have I jumped into water for Elena? Yep this is the second time. I'm never getting a pool at the manner…well maybe just so I can see her in a bikini.

It took 15 minutes for me to find her ring. If I was human I would have never found it because it was in the deepest part of the river, buried under some trash. I ran back to her and slipped the ring on her finger before picking her back up again. She was passed out so there wasn't any complaining.

I loved when I got to carry her, no sarcasm. It was nice to have her so close to my body. Even though we just took a swim in that filthy river, I could still smell her beautiful scent that drove me mad.

I decided to take her to her house instead of the manner; I didn't think she would want to wake up to see Stefan just yet. Once I got her to her room, I laid Elena down on her bed. I took one look at her before I sat down on her window seat to wait for her to wake up.

Elena's POV

I woke up slowly when I felt heat from the sun against my hand and a cool breeze against my cheek. I looked at my hand and saw the ring that I had tossed into the river. "I fished it out of the river for ya." I turned to look at Damon quickly to make sure this was real.

"Little tip; vampires hate to swim." Yep it was real, Damon and his know-it-all -attitude. I smiled a little and brushed my hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, giving me a comforting smile.

"My head's clear." He shifted his body around in my window seat so he could look at me. "I can remember everything, but not like I lived it…like it was a really bad dream." I looked into his eyes and smiled, "You saved me, thank you. "

He stood up and walked over to me. "Well you know what they say, teenage suicide…don't do it." He pointed a finger at me as he sat down next to my feet. I laughed lightly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I just can't believe that I almost…" I started.

"You weren't yourself." He said truthfully.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you." I grabbed his hand and caressed it. He looked down as shock went through both our bodies because of the unexpected touch. He sighed, and wore a confused face.

"I'm about to take a high annoying road, and tell you something. These days Stefan has been lying to you, which yeah he's been lying to you, but this rough patch you two have been going through is not what you think…everything he has been doing is for you…to help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off Wickery Bridge. Ok?" she laughed. "There may be a way out of this for you Elena, there may be a cure."

I was shocked. All this time Stefan and Damon were trying to find me a cure? What Damon said was true; Stefan was trying to save me, but our rough patch was just bigger because of recent events. We weren't like we used to be, I changed. Not only had my personality and diet change, but so did my heart. I love Stefan, I really do. But more like a brother. Damon made my life complicated, and adventurous. And he has never lied to me. He's been there when I wanted him to, and he keeps saving my life. I can't picture my life without him.

"Damon. Stefan and I aren't working anymore. I have changed so much, and being a vampire has enhanced all of my feelings especially the ones towards Stefan. But not in a romantic way; more of a brotherly love or friend kinda way. "

Damon's eyes widened, "Elena…" I raised my finger to his lips.

"No I have to tell you, I am sorry for not realizing your love sooner, and not accepting my true feelings until now. Damon, I love you. I love you so much it scares me. I don't want to be like Katherine, it's my greatest fear. I have hurt you and Stefan so much since I met you two, but I hope you will forgive me because I feel that I have hurt you the most." A tear slipped down my cheek and Damon reached out and caught it. He smiled and took my face in his hands.

"Elena I have been waiting for this forever, I love you so much. I know you have hurt me, but I have hurt you too. We are meant to be together…we save each other constantly. I fall even more in love with each time. You're passionate and wild; you're perfect in my mind. You make me feel alive even though I have been dead for years and years. Never compare yourself to Katherine…you will never be like her. Just by you admitting your true feelings and intensions you have proven yourself to me."

Elena scooted closer to him, "I love you." She stated before capturing his lips with her own. When they kissed it was like a million fireworks going off. It felt more amazing than any other kiss with anyone else.

**i've waited a hundred years**

**but i'd wait a million more for you**

**.nothing prepared me forwhat the privilege of being yours would do.****  
****if i had only felt the warmth within your touch**

**,****if i had only seen how you smile when you blush**

**or how you curl your lip **

**when you concentrate enough,**

**i would have known **

**what i was living for all along.**

**what i've been living for **

**your love is my turning page**

**,where only the sweetest words remain.**

**every kiss is a cursive line**

**,every touch is a redefining phrase.**

He groaned in pleasure as I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He allowed me entrance to his mouth. He tasted so good.

My hands traveled all over his naked chest and down his back. He was shirtless and his jeans were still wet.

He gave me a chance to breathe by breaking our lips apart, I pouted at that, and he smirked. I kissed down my neck and ripped his shirt from my body to where my whole upper body was now exposed to his lustful eyes. I grinded my hips into his and caused him to gasp once again. "God Elena you gotta stop that or this will end very soon." I smirked and kissed him harder.

He cupped my breasts in his hands and began to rub my nipples with his thumbs. I was moaning and gasping. I practically screamed when his sweet mouth covered one of my nipples. "Oh Damon! Oh god!" I was screaming. While he rotated between each nipple his hands reached down and began to rub me through my river soaked jeans. I began to rock into his hands as picked up the pace. I needed more of him…I could never have enough.

"Damon touch me! Please!" I yelled out. He pushed me to back on the bed and slid my wet jeans and underwear off me. He kissed down my stomach to the area between my legs. He spread my legs open slowly and I closed my eyes. I had never felt so happy before.

I opened my eyes and looked down into his. He leaned down and kissed my clit before licking my pussy top to bottom. I groaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets. His hot, warm tongue licked all over and poked in and out of me. Occasionally he would lightly nip my clit and smooth it out with his tongue. I was in heaven. I came minutes later screaming his name and shaking.

i surrender who i've been for who you are

,for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

.if i had only felt how it feels to be yours,well, 

i would have known what I've been living for all along.

what i've been living for.

though we're tethered to the story we must tell

,when i saw you, well, i knew we'd tell it well.

with a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.

like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees.

"Wow Damon…" I was breathless.

"I know, I am a sex god, "he smirked. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. As we kissed, I unbuckled his pants and reached a hand into his pants. As I expected, there was no underwear. I gripped him and ran my fingers on his member. He stopped kissing me and moaned. In vampire speed he had taken his pants of and entered me with a quick thrust. We both gasped at how each other felt. He was so big and perfect. He pulled out and went straight back in. We were both moaning and groaning and gasping in unison. "Damon," I gasped, "bite me!" I tilted my neck to the side. He complied; he brushed his lips up and down my neck. Then he began to lick and suck at my skin. His teeth nibbled lightly for a second before he sunk them all the way into me.

The feel of him pulling and sucking my blood felt amazing. Stefan and I never shared blood while having sex, not even after I was turned. Damon pulled a little more of my blood, and then tilted his own neck for me.

"Please Elena, bite me. God this is amazing." I smiled and leaned forward. He smelt amazing, and I knew his blood will taste even better. I felt my veins appear and my teeth pop out while I took in his scent. I bit him swiftly and listened to his groan in pleasure. I took the same amount of blood he took from me, but I almost couldn't stop. He tasted like the finest wine, and he was all mine now.

I attached my mouth onto his as he sped up his thrusting. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to that peak. Just as it neared, we broke our mouths away to scream at each other's names. My canal spasmed and squeezed his hard member; which caused to him to spill his seed deep in me.

He fell back into the pillows with me wrapped tightly in his arms. I kissed his chest and looked up at him. "That was the best sex I have ever had."

He grinned, "Of course it was. You had sex with a god." I laughed. We laid there for while, basking in the happiness and love. His hands ran up and down my back.

I broke the silence. "I would love to lay here forever but I have to talk to Stefan." He looked at me knowingly. "I want to be with you, I choose you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ok well you should probably shower, I don't think you want him to smell sex on you." I raised an eyebrow. He actually cared if Stefan knew we had sex? "But you're taking a shower with me. You know conserve water, save the environment yada yada."

I giggled, "Of course. We better hop in there now, or no shower sex." He jumped up instantly.

"God I love you." He groaned.

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
